


【莎布犹格】征服

by luckE



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25321063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckE/pseuds/luckE
Relationships: Shub-Niggurath/Yog-Sothoth (Cthulhu Mythos)
Kudos: 8





	【莎布犹格】征服

犹格索托斯的精神稳居万界之上，然而他绝大部分的肉体也和三柱神中的另外两位同样处在七维空间之中。因此当莎布尼古拉斯将他拖离稳定立场时，位于门扉者也不能免俗地感到了失重。

触手稳妥地将他包裹起来，然后束紧，上升，将犹格索托斯举起在七维宇宙的虚空里。莎布尼古拉斯极其擅长这些被奈亚拉托提普几乎遗忘了的高维特权。她一条一条地抽离固定住犹格躯体的触手，只把最为青睐的部分优先送向自己身边，让时空之主几乎被悬吊起来，没被绑住的地方沉重地坠向引力的方向。

莎布在安静地微笑，她的甬道依旧牢牢含着犹格触手状的生殖器官，另一根较小的形状相似的东西从她身上伸出，游蛇似的在犹格躯干上被拉近的湿润柔软腹地中寻觅了一番，然后一头扎入了丰沛的泉眼中心。

这不是莎布第一千次做这样的事，却再次让犹格为之战栗不已，他在无处可靠的虚空里轻微地挣扎着，因过度直率的快感而微微痉挛。低而绵长的呻吟在光球间的空腔里发出辽远的回声，整个躯体都因此剧烈地颤抖起来，光球萌生溢出又破裂，如同沸腾的香槟酒，在辗转反侧的热意里散发甜腻的香气。

莎布依旧用着那副明快而甜美的声线，问着什么这样是不是很符合人类心中的设定一类无关紧要的东西。她语气越天真动作就越熟练而有效，色情至极的动作竟无损于她的威严，反而赋予女王一种强势又不容旁人置喙的荣耀。这就叫她的接纳是吞噬，而插入像出征，要让全知全视之神也为之臣服，为她敞开身体如同亡国之君敞开首都的城门。

于是全知全视之神就敞开身体，依着计划也依着莎布的意。他看到万千宇宙中所有的过程都通向同样的结果，性爱的女神无往而不利。

得胜的侵略者便开始专心致志地行动起来，无数条触手有条不紊地抚摸戳弄弟弟身上每一处要紧的地方。她触手的背面冷硬光滑，是入侵光球间敏感缝隙的得力武器，腹面却柔软细腻，裹着如同人类想象中那般具有神奇效力的高热黏液，适合抚慰剧烈颤抖的突出弧面。她娴熟地操纵这些触手，气定神闲的态度里兼具将领的傲慢与棋手的兴致十足。

先锋的一军早已旗开得胜，那条略带白色，顶部分叉的触腕在犹格的内部翻搅，较扁的顶端反复按压着内壁中最敏感的几点，轻而易举地逼出他骤然高亢的惊呼和急促紧张的呻吟。犹格的声音里有类似香槟气泡破裂的声音，他的体内也松软驯服，柔软多汁好似浸满酒曲的葡萄果肉。

犹格的触腕也在莎布熟稔的挑逗中膨大发热，却被收紧的肌肉抵住了精荚的出口，莎布了然地俯下身舔舐爱人的躯体，低声安慰道很快就好，让我先来好吗。

什么嘛，犹格在头晕目眩的快感中冷静又漫不经心地想着，难道我还能说不同意吗。

在绝大多数情况下，全知几乎等同于全能，现在的情况却不幸正属于极少数的例外之一。黑山羊幼崽们的母亲长于此道，能把再轻率的一时兴起做成万无一失的圈套，犹格也只好欣然接受别无选择的发展。

深埋在犹格体内抽动的触腕加速了，末端分泌的液体激起一阵强过一阵的，难以承受的麻痒。他全身都绷紧，唯独甬道深处被强制放松，通向生殖腔的秘密通道惊慌而羞怯地翕动，在未经主人首肯的情况下打开。

莎布便毫不客气地长驱直入，霸道地填满娇嫩细腻的内腔，细心观察着犹格的反应。繁育女神在性事上拥有宇宙中首屈一指的毅力，足以让她耐心地反复调整一切，直到她能在最完美的时刻饮下身下这杯高热甜美的香槟。

那条触腕在犹格前端即将达到高潮的时候猛烈地抽搐起来，让他的呻吟又高了一度。犹格原本下坠的部分绷得那么紧，甚至向着引力的反方向挺起来。他把头部贴在莎布身体中央的口部上，周身小而密的光球讨好地主动去磨蹭触手上隐秘的吸盘，这是无声而明确的示弱。

莎布微笑，强韧的甬道却依然不留情面地堵着犹格同样开始抽搐的阴茎。时机成熟，她终于能顺应自己的本能开始尽情抽插，耸动，直到在光球的沸腾中把滚烫的精荚畅通无阻地射进弟弟的生殖腔里去。

莎布尼古拉斯，犹格在被塞满的快感和不得释放的痛苦中颤抖着小声抗议，阴茎也委屈似的在莎布的体内扭动，莎布尼古拉斯。

怎么叫得这么生分呀，我亲爱的弟弟？莎布漫不经心地问道，全心全意地品尝着前端高潮短暂又美妙的余韵。她是诞生于黑暗的神祇，骨子里有忠于欲望的贪婪，因而热衷于将两重高潮分开，以充分体会它们激烈短暂或欢愉绵长的迥异快感。

... ...姐姐，犹格用周身的细小光球反握住莎布的触手，他的躯体激烈地抽动痉挛着，声音却平静顺从下来，透出一股服软的味道，姐姐。

于是莎布就慷慨地松开了禁锢着犹格的桎梏，在后者变了调的呻吟中将他触感极好的柔韧精荚尽数收进自己体内。又温柔地将弟弟的全身用触手包好放回了七维的空间平衡态，安抚他痉挛的身体，亲吻他布满汗水的头部。

她知道这是没有出现在那些小薄本里的情节，也隐隐约约感觉到这是不符合人类设定的展开。但是没关系，他们还有很长很长的时间和很多很多的机会，足以让她从犹格那里学会一切“符合设定”的走向。


End file.
